


LoVe Mix: Vol. 1

by Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat
Summary: A series of mini fics/drabbles from Pre-Series - Now. Each inspired by a different song.Inspiration song is the title of the chapter.Set on random, and enjoy!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 48
Kudos: 52





	1. Track 01: Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesy/gifts).



> For [Acesy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesy). 
> 
> A companion gift to your [Oh, Deer Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pzoWrudYGx7V3PBZ9PRjQ?si=2MuxnJaNQmqrUeajKuqXMg) from [JMazzy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy).

**Track 01: Supernova • Liz Phair**

S4 | POV: Veronica 

“Daddy’s home?”

_ Daddy's home. Daddy's home.  _ The litany plays as she leashes Pony as quickly as possible and hurries to the beach. 

It’s where he goes every time he comes home. If he can’t submerge himself in her, he’s in the ocean, reconnecting, recalibrating to the California sun. 

She jogs across the sand and scans the crowd, surveys the water. And there he is, rising from the sea as if he were formed from it, born of it. The drops glisten down his body and he glitters in the sunlight. 

She swears she can feel his hands on her already, smell his skin on the air. And she’s not the only one who noticed. 

Her eyes sharpen and she approaches the leering co-eds. “Who that guy?”

She plays along with their banter for the sport of it, but then he pauses, turning back to the waterline, and her heart aches at the large welt marring his shoulder blade. Red as fire, sparkling with water, her angel with a broken wing. 

Every possessive and protective instinct screams, and every truth born of experience reminds her that he’s saved her and himself over and over again. He’s a superhero. A supernova, powerfully explosive and blinding. He’s here. Always. He’s hers. Always.

And she’s done waiting.

“Hey! Blue shorts!”


	2. Track 02: You're So Damn Hot

**Track 02: You’re So Damn Hot • OK Go**

Pre Series | POV: Lilly

Lilly watches Logan leave her bed with a smirk he thinks she learned from him. He’d be wrong about that, just like he’s wrong if he thinks she buys his lame excuse this time. 

Dinner with Trina. As if he’d wear that outfit, redress with such precision, spray on that cologne to cover the smell of her for Trina. 

No, he’s going to Veronica, again. Studying in secret so no one knows he’s failing. 

Unfortunately for Logan, her sweet best friend could never keep a secret from her, not even a good one. 

Which is only fair, since Logan’s keeping secrets of his own. Like the fact that he doesn’t need to study. He gets those grades on purpose. 

This is something else. 

There’s something new behind his eyes these days. He still says ‘I love you,’ and he thinks he means it, but he doesn’t. Or more accurately, he may love her, he loves all of them, but he doesn’t like her. Not anymore. 

But that doesn’t bother her. He fucks like a volcano—explosive and intense—and he’s so damn hot, what more could she ask for. It’s not like she’s lonely when he’s gone, it runs in the family, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	3. Track 03: You Really Wake Up the Love In Me

**Track 03: You Really Wake Up the Love in Me • The Duke Spirit**

Summer between S1 and S2 | POV: Logan

As long as Logan is clear about how he feels this time, it will work. 

He wants them both to feel the same way, but he’s never sure. He’s given up knowing for sure. 

He told her once, a sea of love rising inside of him, the words burning on his tongue. And the kiss he got back was sweeter, tasted better than any before. 

But Veronica Mars doesn’t want to hear ‘I love you.’ It scares her. It makes her run. 

She wants to see it.

So he’ll do better this time. He’ll pour forever into every kiss, infuse the joy of loving her into every touch. 

So that this time she’ll know. 

And maybe the next time he fucks up—and the gasoline cans in his truck ensure that he will—she’ll know it enough to stand by him, to stay with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	4. Track 04: Holding Out For A Hero

**Track 04: Holding Out for a Hero • Bonnie Tyler**

MKAT | POV: Pony

_ Pony _ . That’s what the humans call her now. She’s already forgetting what the others called her before. 

_ Pony _ . She likes it. And she likes the good human who takes care of her. Oh, the little one is fine. But the other one, the big one, he takes her for long walks and pets her head so nicely. 

The first time he did, absently scratching as he read the paper, his fingers hesitated over the circular scars between her ears. He put the paper down, reached out to her with both hands to smooth her fur over the raised bumps as he laid a gentle kiss on her head. 

The third time her good human took her for a walk she smelled the tobacco just before she saw the illuminated stick dangling from another humans fingertips. She’d had an accident, shivering and cowering away from the smoke. Her good human didn’t kick or yell. He scooped her up, faster than Superman, whispering reassurances, and holding her close. 

Once, her good human’s shiny friend yelled at her to stop barking over the television and pushed her off the couch. Her good human loomed over his friend, larger than life. And for a moment—just a flash—Pony saw him as he was: her white knight. And she vowed from that moment on to be his fiery, loyal steed. And she’s never wavered.

She calls her good human Daddy now. But when life is scary, when she’s not sure who to trust or on those nights when a storm is raging; through the wind, and the rain, and the chill, she knows what he really is. Her hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CCS, Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	5. Track 05 + Track 06: That Old Black Hole + Trip Through Your Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two songs for this one.

**Track 05 + Track 06: The Old Black Hole • Dr Dog & Trip Through Your Wires • U2**

S1 | POV: Logan

Before heading off to school, Logan slips on his tan leather jacket, and feels his shoulders ease, the weight of it as comforting as armor. It’s a shield, made of expensive material that confirms what they all think about him anyway, adorned with a bright orange stripe that he secretly hopes will distract from the black hole that is his life. 

He’s kept to himself since Trina showed up and the hope of his mother disappeared. Since Veronica held his shaking body and for the first time in weeks (months? years?) he felt like maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t going to fall apart. 

And then he went to see her. No, not see her.  _ Pay _ her. He had to pay her, right? It was only decent, not that he’s had much experience with decent. 

And there it was, Lilly’s face staring back at him from a laptop screen, the flat image pulling him in as surely as the person did. And files. On Duncan. On him. An investigation. And he was immediately thrust onto unsteady ground. 

But he’s not mad. Not really. She’s not like him. She can’t lose herself in warm bodies and hard liquor. What he is, is conflicted. 

So he tells her, not about the fake alibi, he knows he didn’t kill Lilly, but about Duncan. The time he saw him strangling Mr. Kane. 

And he had to tell Duncan, too. Had to. Duncan is his best friend and Veronica...well, he doesn’t know what Veronica is. 

When he does, Duncan storms off in a fit of anger, and the guilt plays havoc with Logan’s mind all day. 

Finally, he finds a quiet space and dials her number. Miraculously, she doesn’t rail at him. They have the beginning of an actual conversation, until she gasps.

A male baritone.

And in her loud, clear response he hears the nerves in her voice, almost like she’s calling out to him. Just him. 

She doesn’t say “help” or cry out. Because she’s smart. And because she knows. 

On some level, even after months of war, she knows that he’ll go to her. She knows who he is, always poised for a fight, ready for fists to fly. But more importantly, she knows who he wants to be. 

The person who uses those fists, that power, to protect. A hero. 

Then he sees her, struggling while some asshole puts his hands on her, dragging her up the stairs, and he realizes. 

He wants to be  _ her _ hero. Just hers. 

He gets a few good punches in before they figure out it’s all a misunderstanding. Of course he landed himself in an episode of 21 Jump Street. Why not? 

But he doesn’t even care, because as far as he’s concerned, he did it. He saved her. He’s still saving her, keeping his body between the bathroom door where she’s wetting a cloth and the “Federal Agent.” 

And even while she’s pressing the compress to the asshole’s eye and urging Logan to leave her alone with Johnny Depp, he knows that something shifted, changed. That she trusts him to keep her safe. 

And she feels it too because the next thing he knows she’s in front of him and her lips are on his. For a brief moment, he gets the girl. The hero’s reward. And then she pulls away. 

But it happened. Logan Echolls kissed Veronica Mars. No.  _ Veronica Mars _ kissed Logan Echolls. Lilly would be so proud. Of her. Him she’d tear to shreds. And he doesn’t fucking care. 

He pulls her back to him, covers her mouth with his. His hands grip her to him, he drinks her in like water. 

And then she’s hurrying down the stairs, pausing to look at him. Their eyes meet and hold. 

A calm settles over him, a certainty that’s even more comforting than the armor of a leather jacket. 

They’re connected, a string holds them together. No, not a string, a wire. Crackling with electricity, unable to lay dormant. 

This isn’t over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CCS, Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	6. Track 07: Just Like Heaven

**Track 07: Just Like Heaven • The Cure**

S2 | POV: Veronica 

Veronica walks down the small hallway outside of Mars Investigations, the concept of a week in New York weighing on her mind. She’s excited to go to New York. She’s always wanted to see it, but she and Logan just found each other again and she’s going to miss— 

She gasps as a suddenly luggage-less Logan encircles her waist and catches her with a kiss. On a gasping laugh she throws her arms around him and hangs on as he spins her along the wall. 

How does he do that? What is it about the turn of their bodies that makes her glow? That has her spinning on the dizzying edge of love she can’t verbalize and lust she’s longing to show. 

Only Logan makes her feel like this. Like she’s waking up from a nightmare to fall into a dream. 

Is it science? An aberration of psychics that makes her feel like she’s dancing in the deepest ocean? Is it a biological anomaly that makes her want to throw her precious caution to the wind and run off with him?

It’s unquantifiable and purely Logan. More, purely the way Logan is with  _ her.  _

Lilly never admitted to feeling this way, and the other girls are negligible. They see him as the ocean; raging and mysterious, beautiful and untamed. 

And there’s a truth to that. But she knows better. She knows that’s his mask, his crutch so that if he ends up alone he can point his finger to why. 

Logan doesn’t want to be the ocean. He wants to be what he is to her. The daylight eclipsing the darkest parts of her, softening as it warms. The sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	7. Track 08: Bad Boy

**Track 08: Bad Boy • Dragon Inn 3**

S4 | POV: Veronica 

“Are you sure you’re dad is okay with me showing up to his birthday party?” Logan asks worrying his lip and cocking an elbow to lean against the counter of their tiny kitchen. “It feels like it should be family only.”

“Logan.” Veronica stretches up to peck his lips on the way to the fridge. “You  _ are _ family. How many times do I have to tell you? Dad's fine with you… us.”

She sticks her head in the refrigerator to search for the milk. She absolutely refuses to believe they’re out again. They  _ just _ went to the supermarket.

“Look, I know he isn’t too keen on you dating someone like me.” 

She pops her head out to study him. 

Time and therapy have dwindled Logan's self-depreciation to a minimum, but no one can erase years of self-loathing and insecurity. When those crop up, Veronica knows it’s best to listen rather than soothe the wrong wound. 

She closes the refrigerator door and walks over to him, laying a hand on the arm resting on the counter. 

“Someone like you?”

“Yeah.” He mutters, downcast. “You know, Logan Echolls: the very definition of ‘fathers lock up your daughters.’”

Veronica peers at him to see if he’s serious, then starts to laugh. 

And laugh. 

And laugh.

He furrows his brow at her, and she laughs harder. She pats his arm as she regains control of herself. 

“Good one, honey.” 

“Hey!” He protests. “I’m your quintessential bad boy. I party too hard, I’m irresponsible, I—” 

“Logan,” she interrupts. “When was the last time you went to bed after 10pm?” 

He shuffles his feet. “When I’m home it takes a while for me to adjust and—“

“Mmmhmm.” She nods, dismissing the argument. “You’re a decorated Navy pilot who’s currently serving as an intelligence officer for your country. When exactly are you irresponsible?” 

He’s pouting now and she takes pity on him. 

“Okay, Babe.” She winds her arms around his neck and presses her body flush against his. “Why don’t you show me how bad you can be?” 

He perks up, lifting her easily, gripping her butt as her legs wind around his waist. He walks them to their bedroom, nipping at her jaw, her neck, moaning when she tugs on his ear with her teeth. 

“Wait.” Logan pauses at the threshold to their bedroom. “We can’t. We’ll be late to your dad’s party.” 

She has to suppress the giggle that rises up. 

God, she loves this man. 

She loved the boy he was, too—not that she’d readily admitted that. But this man? The one who fought his way back from the edge of decay, but still trips over the memories? Who works hard every day to be better? Who gives her the space she needs to be her and taught her to think before she runs? 

She’s utterly besotted.

Veronica hugs Logan closer. 

“Come on, bad boy. Let’s risk it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CubbieGirl1723 and LoVeObsessed2 for the emergency beta work!


	8. Track 09: The Dive

**Track 09. The Dive • Fool’s Gold**

Season 1 | POV: Veronica 

Logan Echolls watches Veronica Mars. He always has. Even on the other side of a noisy lunch table, Logan’s lips would quirk when her laughter rang out, his own brow would mar at her frown. It was as if his body was attuned to her and he could find her, hear her, see her, even in the dark. There was a comfort in that—for her. Maybe for him too. The non-Kane portions of the Fab Four, they always had a connection, an empathy that didn’t rely on words. 

But that was before. 

Before Lilly Kane was murdered. Before her absence marked a distance between them that mere mortals couldn’t begin to comprehend. 

Now, 09ers are allowed to call her Ronnie, mock the hair she shore off, and use her as a salt lick. All with impunity. 

Logan won’t say a word and Veronica won’t flinch. 

Because what they had, the beauty of love, loyalty, friendship, has drifted away like a cloud. Evaporated with the California sun. She’s not sure if it was even real. 

And yet...despite that, even  _ right  _ now, when Veronica is halfway across the quad bustling through the crowd, she knows. Logan Echolls watches Veronica Mars. 

He tracks her movements, his facial expression blank, but there’s heat in his eyes. A fire that grows the longer he stares. 

And Veronica Mars looks studiously elsewhere, busying herself so that she doesn’t bend. Because when she’s moving, everything makes sense. 

And when she’s not…

Well, when she’s not moving she wants him so badly it freezes her. Her eyes catch his and she's drawn to the fire, feels the flush of heat on her skin, the clench in her belly, the simmer in her blood. 

And she’s afraid to burn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CCS, Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	9. Track 10: Wasted & Ready

**Track 10: Wasted and Ready • Ben Kweller**

Pre Series| POV: Logan

Logan produces the aura of disdain as his new favorite salt lick is carried away. What’s she trying to prove here, anyway? Hasn’t he been clear enough?

Didn’t he put a target on her back because she makes a much better enemy than the one he sees in the mirror? 

Hasn’t he drank, and taunted, and fucked every other girl to prove she’s not wanted?

….Didn’t he slide his tongue down her skin and almost cave before she was swept away? 

Now as she fades out of sight with her beige knight, Logan scans the party and lights on Caitlin Ford. Another blonde he’s known since Junior High, one who—rumor has it—goes beyond the call of duty in bed. 

Before he heads in her direction, he throws back a shot. Then another for good measure. He’s usually wasted, always ready. But lately it seems he has to be wasted to be ready. 

He wishes he knew why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	10. Track 11: U Sexy Thing

**Track 11: U Sexy Thing • Crocodiles**

Movie | POV: Veronica 

From their bed Veronica snorts to herself as Logan mimics Fonzie in the bathroom mirror. 

She has to give it to him, his hair is just as perfect as the rest of him. As sexy as the cords of muscle on his back and his absolute focus when he looks at her. 

But the real miracle, the real answer to her prayers is that he came back into her life, calling her, calling  _ for _ her. 

Catnip to the compulsive? Alcohol to the addict? She was only fooling herself. 

His voice caressing her ear was all it took for her to know how much she needed him. To stop her from digging further into her pretense of normal and suffocating. To make her fully grasp how thoroughly she kept her heart for him. 

She hadn't realized how alone she was, in her relationship of two, until she stepped off that plane. One look and the pit of loneliness gnawed at her. 

Until she touched him again and it lit up the darkness within.

Until she kissed him again it made her believe in miracles.

Until she woke up next to him with his gaze searching hers, waiting for her cue, and she gladly gave her heart back to him and the loneliness was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	11. Track 12: The Man

**Track 11: The Man • The Killers**

Pre Series | POV: Logan

Logan wasn’t sure what to think when his parents told him they were moving to Neptune, but it turns out to be just like LA and he knows the score like the back of his hand. 

It’s easy enough to befriend the God of the ‘09ers. Logan has money in the bank, the cache of celebrity, and he doesn’t need a map to read the lay of the land. No pandering, no stroking Duncan’s ego. He is an equal. And just like that, Logan slides into First in Command.

For a time he’s content to rule at Duncan’s side, start a flirtation with Duncan’s sister that he’ll never admit might be too advanced for even him. No use making waves. 

And then he sees her. The aggressive blonde practicing on the soccer field opposite Duncan’s team. 

He hops off the bleachers to waylay her and in ten minutes she manages to break down his defenses, slithers right in like they were never there. He’s intrigued, but she makes it clear she’s not impressed. With his lines, his dad, with him. 

And he doesn’t give a damn. He’s intrigued, and now he has skin in the game. 

He asks around. She’s not in their crew, doesn’t run in their circles. While her dad’s job is impressive, his bank account is not. 

But he wants her—to befriend her, to be near her he’s not sure yet—and it's rare that he doesn’t get what he wants. He plays second fiddle by choice, but Logan has a gift, and it’s time he started using it. 

Let the other boys kiss the ring, he carries the crown. 

He’ll start by pointing Lilly at her. Let Lilly think it’s her idea. They can be friends. For now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


	12. Track 13: Loving Cup

**Track 13: Loving Cup • The Rolling Stones**

Movie | POV: Logan

Logan stands with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. 

She’s leaving. And he has to let her. 

“I guess this is it.” He walks past her to the Navy BMW that doesn’t blend. 

“We should take the long way home,” Veronica suggests and saunters away as if she didn’t just plunge him bodily into longing and trepidation. And hope.

He spins to follow her tracks then slides into the BMW and his fingers fumble the start button. He has to breathe through the nerves to get the car to start. 

And now as they cruise down the PCH, he casts helpless glances in her direction. But her face is inscrutable and he’s not sure if he sees the truth or his own dreams in her eyes. 

_ Does he lose his chip for this? For taking the tiny sip offered and being intoxicated by it?  _

For letting the awe at her presence overtake him. For letting the streetlights dance across the beauty of her face humble him. 

Who is he kidding? There’s no point in fighting it. He never had a chip. Never put the work in to exorcise her from his mind, body, and soul. He’s never stopped loving her, and if he’s back in her life he can’t be anything but grateful. 

So he’ll take whatever crumbs she offers, and sustain himself on them. He’ll slow his racing thoughts and clear his mind. Make it blank, smooth as glass; and wait for her to etch their destiny on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CCS, Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Chikabiddy, CubbieGirl1723, and AmyPC for your wonderful beta work.


End file.
